totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rougpelt (CORE mission)
Rougpelt is the thirteenth mission of the original CORE campaign, taking place after the CORE Commander has travelled through Aqueous Minor's Galactic Gate and first arrived on the planet of the same name. The objective of the mission is to cross one of Rougpelt's seas via a captured Atlas in order to capture an ARM Advanced Radar Tower on the other landmass. Starting units All difficulties *Commander *Galactic Gate x1 Mission Strategy This mission sees the Commander going solo due its inability to build any units, so anything the Commander needs to complete the objective with must be captured from the ARM. A Zeus will immediately start attacking the Galactic Gate, which gives ample opportunity to destroy it via D-Gun; the Commander should then capture the Wind Generator to the right of the Gate and proceed to follow the path south, disposing of any Zeus units that may be walking up the path. Once the Commander is at the end of the path, the player should capture the Peeper and Atlas units that are grounded there, while also being careful not to have the Commander automatically attack them; it is then that the Peeper should be used to scout the map to find a safe landing zone on the other side of the sea, while the Atlas loads the Commander in preparation for transportation. While there are three prospective landing zones for the Atlas and Commander, the first on the site of the Advanced Radar Tower is guarded by a Jethro, while the second in the centre-south part of the map is guarded by a L.L.T that will shoot the Atlas down as it tries to offload the Commander, therefore the only safe landing zone is on the centre-east side of the map. After being offloaded, the Commander should make its way south towards the Advanced Radar Tower, D-Gunning any stray ARM units that try to attack it and capturing any Wind Generators that can be useful for giving energy restoration a slight boost; the plant life can also be reclaimed should energy be running too low. Upon reaching the Advanced Radar Tower, the Commander should capture it to complete the mission. The 'unsafe' sea crossing On easy and hard difficulties, it is possible to cross the sea without using the Atlas by taking a particular route that allows the Commander to avoid any Torpedo Launchers (and in the case of hard difficulty, Lurkers); this particular route involves the Commander walking along the northern edge of the map until the upper-right corner is reached, then walking down towards the safe landing zone. On hard difficulty, there is a Lurker that's programmed to follow the Commander, but because this programming usually causes it to move into the cove on the starting island, it opens itself up to being D-Gunned. The reason why this route is not possible to take on medium difficulty is because there are additional Torpedo Launchers in the sea that don't exist on the easy and hard difficulties, some of which govern the northern edge of the map; the Lurker that can be D-Gunned in the starting island's cove was meant to take place of these Torpedo Launchers on hard difficulty by way of following the Commander around, but the ability to neutralise this threat ironically makes the sea easier to cross. It should be noted that while proving the mission briefing wrong can be a fun undertaking, crossing the sea with the captured Atlas is always the quicker option. Trivia *Because of Rougpelt's meteor showers, the mission will be lost if the Advanced Radar Tower is destroyed by them. **Additionally, the game is scripted to call a defeat condition if the Atlas is destroyed, despite it being possible to cross the sea without it; this can result in the mission being lost within the opening seconds should the first meteor shower strike the starting island, as the Atlas is too weak to weather it out. *There are no metal deposits on this map, so the only way to generate metal is to capture the ARM Kbot Lab or Construction KBot and build Metal Makers. Category:Total Annihilation Category:Missions Category:CORE Missions Category:Original Missions